


afterhours

by ka_na_ri_ya



Category: SBFIVE (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_na_ri_ya/pseuds/ka_na_ri_ya
Summary: "What brings you here?""Erm a birthday. My birthday. Well no actually, my birthday was a few days ago, but my friends wanted to take me out tonight since it's the weekend.""Happy belated birthday," she murmurs, "How old are you today?""20.""O, you're a baby," she slides her elbow across the bar counter, closing the distance between them, "Do you want a present?"
Relationships: Copter Panuwat Kerdthongtavee/Kimmon Varodom Khemmonta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	afterhours

**Author's Note:**

> kimmy's outfit is based on a look [kimmon](https://youtu.be/mnMwKr0A5SY) had a few years ago.
> 
> this is also an unofficial prequel to the [troyboi series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013247).
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of complete fiction. no offense is intended and does not reflect the real life people who are mentioned here. the only thing I own from this work are my words and the plot.

"No fucking way," Copter stares up at the building before him, a bit stunned at what he's seeing. The lights are so bright and glowing in the lit up street. Muffled music could be heard from the open windows of the bars and the strong smell of tobacco smoke flutters in the air. The name of the establishment, _Queen Royale_ , is in simple, classy lettering and hangs over the entrance. It's one of many in Silom, so the street they're in is bustling with tourists who want to see _so-and-so_ performers in person, from what Copter could understand through the foreign babble.

He's getting jostled by the passing tourists and locals, his feet frozen on the road as he stares at the building before him. The atmosphere around them is loud and full of jovial laughter, which Copter would partake in, but right now he's in shock.

"Why _not_?" Jin exclaims and yanks Copter forward out of the way from the crowd, "You said you wanted to do something different for your birthday."

Copter takes his hand back, wiping his sweaty hand against his jeans and eyes the posters that's plastered all over the wall. They're of the drag queen performers, all graceful and dazzling, with the dates of their performances listed, "Yea, but that didn't mean I wanted to go to a drag bar. I thought it'd be like I don't know, those themed restaurants when you said you found a place!"

It's not that Copter has anything against drag bars. He just wanted a quiet, relaxing birthday with his friends and rather than having it at someone's apartment, he figured that eating out would be nice. But of course, they took it to the opposite direction.

Jin frowns, "But that's boringand you only turn 20 once," he flings an open hand toward the building, "Besides, I already booked a table and everyone else is coming here soon. And it'll be fun! My cousin used to perform here and she guarantees you'll have a good time. Trust me dude and my cousin is like, super cool," he tugs on Copter's hand, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Copter sighs, feeling a little guilty because he knows that Jin tried, "Ok fine. If I don't have fun though, you owe me."

\--

Copter begrudgingly admits that he is having fun. His friends are loud and boisterous as they keep buying drink after drink for him, which is a plus. There's been several drag performers coming out on stage, some lip syncing and some not, to the loud music pumping over the speakers. But they all have charisma and a strong stage presence with the way they perform on stage in their wildly colorful outfits and heels. Copter and his friends have been enjoying the performances so far, boisterously joining in the revelry when the performers come out onto the floor to get the audience to dance with them.

It's when he comes back to the table after going to the toilet that something changes.

Once he takes his seat, Copter glances up at the stage realizing the spotlight is focused on the next performer and there's a tall, slender figure standing there. She's facing away from the audience, so all Copter can see is her long red hair and the mini top hat she wears to the side. It's a bit of a quiet start compared to the previous ones, which have been bombastic and full of other dancers, so Copter watches out of curiosity.

She starts to sashay to the slow beat of the music, her poofy, purple skirt and the black ribbons that hang off her back, slightly moving with her movements. Then she turns around as soon as she sings the opening line in her soft, husky voice, and everything else fades around Copter. It's like in a movie, where his vision zeroes in on her, all crisp and clear. Everyone else are blurry smudges. His skin breaks out in goosebumps and his heart is in his throat as he watches her. She sings an old song that he remembers his parents would often listen to, her voice slow and steady to an upbeat melody.

The singer is a little awkward with her movements as she moves her hand towards the audience. But she's the most beautiful person Copter's seen in a while, with her bright smile and her swan-like neck. She's wearing a black corset, wrapped tight around her slender waist and flat chest, exposing her tantalizing collarbones and smooth skin. The skirt she wears has sparkling, purple sequins that twinkle under the lights and reveal her mile long legs, covered in black thigh-high stockings.

She's a vision.

The longer she's up there, it's clear she's becoming more comfortable as she interacts with the people sitting near the stage, flirting with a few of them and reaching out to touch their hands. She lifts her skirt up a little bit, revealing more of her white thighs with a wink at the audience who whoop and cheer in response. She's vibrant as the audience becomes more receptive of her and ends the song with a sweet little pose, her hand against her cheek and her foot popped up behind her.

Then the stage lights turn off and it's like Copter is brought down to Earth once it turns back on and she's gone. His breath is forced back into his lungs and the first thing he does is chug down one of the mini cocktails his friends ordered for him. It feels like all his nerves are set alight and he's never felt this visceral attraction towards anyone, _what the fuck_.

He attempts to rejoin the conversation that's happening among his friends.

"No. Karn," Jin says, slowly enunciating his words, "Think about it. Snow is solid."

"Ok, but snow is water and I don't see why fish won't be able to swim through it."

God, his friends are idiots. He's not drunk enough for this conversation, so he grabs for someone's drink and chugs it down.

After watching a couple more performers to distract himself, Copter sees a flash of purple in his periphery and turns toward it like a moth to a flame. His breath is caught when he realizes it's her walking toward the bar, greeting some of the other drag queens that are milling about. A few of them hug her with enthusiasm and some of the customers shyly come up to take pictures with her. He's so surprised to see her, not having expected that she'd be out here on the floor, and then Jin pokes at his shoulder, interrupting his spellbound stare, "You gonna talk to her or what?"

He notices that all his friends are staring at him with smirks on their faces and he can't believe they've stopped their ridiculous debate to focus on him. He nonchalantly sips his drink, "What are you talking about?"

"We all noticed you staring at her dumbass. I think Jod took a photo of your face earlier."

"I did," he turns his phone around and there's Copter's dumbfounded expression, not paying attention to his surroundings and so focused on watching her. He looks idiotic, "I even took a video too, if you want to see."

"No thanks."

Everyone around the table starts to jeer and tease him, poking his face and ruffling his hair, "You guys are fucking obnoxious," he declares, after shoving the last hand away from him.

"Yea, but at least we wouldn't just stare at someone so openly like a goofball. I'm sure she can feel your laser stare on her," Jin jostles his shoulders, "Whatever happened to your game man? Just say hi at least."

 _Right_. Copter takes a huge swig of his drink for some liquid courage and stands up, his friends around him letting out some whoop and cheers.

"If I get rejected, you guys are buying me another drink."

He slowly approaches to where she's leaning by the end of the bar counter. There's not as many people near here, so Copter stands there. He gulps, staring at her long, toned legs when she leans forward and waves down the bartender. The black thigh high stockings she wears teases him, both covering and yet hinting at the skin underneath.

Copter almost wants to turn around when she straightens up and he realizesthat she towers over him. Something about that stirs something in his chest. He had figured that she's tall from watching her on stage, much more so since she's wearing ankle boots that add to her height. She grabs for the bar stool beside her after making her order, then takes a seat and crosses her legs as she waits. Her bare shoulders are peeking out from where her hair parts, revealing smooth, light skin.

Fuck, even not seeing her face, she's still enchanting. After feeling a little stupid standing there just gawking at her, he decides to go for it. So he awkwardly coughs into his hand and walks up to her,

"Hi," he says, his voice breaking from nervousness and god, he's a teenager all over again.

She turns to look at him with an open, friendly expression on her face, "Hi?" she says with a deep voice. Her jaw is square and angular, but the highlight on her cheekbones seem to soften the sharpness. She's wearing circle lenses and white eye shadow, giving her eyes the illusion of looking big and doe-like.

O god, she's really pretty.

"Um. Hi," Copter says, internally cringing when he realizes he already said that, "I um...I thought you were amazing up there."

She smiles wide, the purple stars that are glued under her eyes crinkle, "Really?"

"Yea, you're-- your voice is lovely."

"And you're not just saying that?"

"Ah, no. I really thought you did great," he says, hoping she hears the sincerity in his voice.

"Aw," she laughs a bit and completely turns to face Copter with an attentive stare, "That was my first time singing here. I wasn't sure how I was going to do, but thank you."

"O are you going to sing here again?" Copter would probably come back to watch her sing.

"I only did it as a last minute favor for a friend who needed someone to substitute one of her performers, so maybe not. Who knows what the future holds?" she leans her chin against her hand, peering into Copter's eyes. Everything about her seems so long and lanky, Copter can't stop eyeing how slender her fingers are as they frame her face, "Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"I uh...." Copter gulps, feeling a little intimidated at how her gaze seems to pierce him, "Wanted to u-um..."

Copter likes to think he's good at flirting, hell, he knows he's good at it. But she has a wicked curve to her mouth as she smiles at him and he flounders. He feels like he's being pulled in the longer she looks at him with her big eyes, like a sailor dragged into the sea by a siren. Then she bats her eyes in a joking manner at him and crosses them, her tongue sticking out. That breaks the spell and Copter cracks a smile at that, laughing into his hand. She seems pleased by it if the smile on her face is anything to go by.

"You're really cute, you know," she says, tilting her head as she scrutinizes him. Her eyes seem to shine under the glowing lights above them and the way her red hair falls over her long neck is hypnotizing. The Adam's apple there makes her neck look more erotic.

"O. Um. Thank you," he's used to being told this by a lot of his peers and the people he flirts with, but there's something hot growing in his chest when she says it.

"What brings you here?"

"Erm a birthday. My birthday. Well no actually, my birthday was a few days ago, but my friends wanted to take me out tonight since it's the weekend."

"Happy belated birthday," she murmurs, "How old are you today?"

"20."

"O, you're a baby," she slides her elbow across the bar counter, closing the distance between them, "Do you want a present?" she leans in closer, peering at him, and all he can focus on is the mole on the bridge of her nose. Her long fake lashes blink up at him, a semblance of innocence in her eyes. He gulps, quickly blinking in surprise at how spicy her perfume smells.

"I- uh...um."

She sits back, giving him a kind look, "It's ok if you say no, I won't be offended."

"N-no! It's not that. You're uh....you're just really beautiful and gorgeous," he blurts out and chews on his bottom lip, "I swear I'm not this awkward. I think I'm just really tipsy."

She stares at him for a bit as if picking him apart and Copter nervously swallows, wondering what she sees, "What's your name?"

"Copter."

"I'm Kimmy," her drink comes then, the sound of the glass clanking on the counter top loud and interrupting the quiet moment they were sharing. While she takes a sip from her glass, she glances to the side behind Copter and waves. He turns around and is hit by a wave of mortification. Her attention is directed towards the table where his friends are at and they're making faces at him, some of them goofily waving back.

"O god," he mutters under his breath.

He needs new friends.

"So did you just come up to me because your friends dared you to?"

Copter whips his head back towards her, alarmed at the flat tone in her voice, "No! O no no no _no_ , I really wanted to talk to you."

She raises an eyebrow, continuing to sip her drink.

"My friends are-- they're stupid, but they're not like that. Seriously. Um," well Copter would like to throw himself into a garbage of fire right now with how disastrous this is going, "Like I'm bisexual and they were really supportive of me when I came out to them. They've never made fun of me or anyone for that matter..." he did not expect to spill that part of himself out and he almost has an urge to order another drink. He glances up at her and is surprised, but relieved, to see a smile on her face.

"I'm glad your friends are there for you," she says, putting her near empty glass back onto the counter.

"Yea, me too."

"Go back to them. It's your birthday after all and you don't need to hang out with little old me," Copter almost wants to put up a protest because he most certainly does, "But call me later if you want," she holds out her hand and Copter blankly stares down at it, a bit distracted by the thick, elaborate ring that adorns one of her long fingers.

"Your phone?"

"O um," Copter draws his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it before handing it to her.

"Cute wallpaper," she says, swiping towards his contacts log.

Copter sweats a bit wondering if it's some stupid inappropriate picture that his friends put because it's happened before, but then he remembers it's a picture of a kitten, "Yea I took that behind my house when I was out walking."

Kimmy sweetly smiles at him and hands his phone back, "Text me when you find me."

Copter pauses, "Wait, what?"

She doesn't answer him and drinks the last dregs of her drink. Copter's distracted at how her neck elongates when she throws her head back and a part of him wants to reach out and touch it. Slamming the glass back on the counter, she stands up and Copter gulps, tilting his neck up to look at her as he takes a slight step back.

Kimmy leans down to his level and looks at Copter with warmth in her eyes. She's so close, he can see a little bit of the bumps and flaws of her skin that's covered by her makeup, "Close your eyes so I can give you your present," she murmurs.

Copter quickly shuts his eyes, holding his breath in anticipation. He can sense how close she is, the heat of her mouth nearing his and she nudges their noses together. He feels a light pressure against his cheek when she places her hand on it. Her fingertips are cool and wet from the condensation of her drink and he shakily breathes out. There's the sweet smell of alcohol coming from her breath and their lips finally meet in a soft, sweet kiss. It's like his heart is ballooning in his chest, the feeling of sparks travelling from his head down to his toes.

Her lips are slick and soft as she slightly opens her mouth and Copter can taste the fruity flavor of the lip gloss she's wearing. The loud music surrounding them fades out and Copter can only hear the gasp from her mouth when he licks against her lips and she breaks the kiss off, her breath still felt on his.

"Hmm not bad," Kimmy whispers. Copter opens his eyes to see her dreamily smiling at him, "Happy birthday Copter," she pats his cheek and straightens up.

"Y-yea."

"Bye."

Then she's gone.


End file.
